Anko's Fury
by tigerpancake
Summary: Anko's teaching a study hall. Two of her students are kissing. What'll happen? bad summary, but the story is a quick one. Oneshot. Read and review, please! SasuSaku.


Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the manga/anime, nor did I create the characters, thank you.

Anko was sitting on the edge of the wooden stage, next to the deep blue curtains, looking around the auditorium with detached interest. The batch of kids there were grouped in odd bunches spaced around the room. A couple groups sat at the edges of the auditorium, each sticking to a typical stereotype: skaters, nerds, jocks. A few loners were scattered throughout the room. The largest group was in the center. It consisted of ten kids. They were a rather loud bunch. Or rather, it held a really loud boy, who was wearing an atrocious, bright neon orange jacket, and matching pants. Good lord, that boy had no thought for fashion. He was talking animatedly with his friends, but started looking around the room, apparently looking for something. He turned and asked a girl a question. The girl turned a bright red, shook her head and sat down quickly. A boy with a mop of brown hair, and a coat with a fur-lined hood patted her shoulder, looking slightly amused. The orange kid, oblivious to the girl next to him was looking at the back of the auditorium, into the shadows. He returned his attention to his friends, grinning maliciously. He started whispering to them. A couple of them glanced up at her, and she looked away, not wanting to get caught observing them. In the space of five minutes all of them had gotten a good look at the back of the room, while trying not to get her attention. _The ten of them were pretty good at sneaking,_ Anko thought, _wait. Ten? There're usually twelve in that group!_ Anko glared back into the shadows of the back rows of the auditorium. Sure enough, two kids were sitting there, kissing. Passionately. Maybe making-out would be a good term for their occupation. Anko felt her infamous temper flaring. She hated when couples started kissing in her study hall, since it was her job to break anything like that up, and it got extremely annoying after a while. Stupid kids.

"Oye! Lubberlips! Get off each other's faces and get your butts up here!" Anko yelled at the top of her voice. The other kids in the class jumped in unison, and looked to the back of the room. Only couples that were either very stupid or very daring started kissing Anko's class. The couple in question was often the topic of many discussions for the rest of the day. The pair didn't move, or even acknowledge the yell. The group of ten in the middle started snickering. That just infuriated Anko even more. She watched the make-out session for several seconds before grabbing her wide-mouth water bottle.

Anko jumped lightly off the stage and started walking up the aisles of the coarse, deep red cushioned chairs. She stared to open the bottle and the other students started to look between the pair and their teacher like they were watching the ball in a high-speed ping-pong game. A bit of water 

sloshed out of the bottle onto the grey carpet when she turned into the couple's row. The couple didn't realize that a storm was upon them until in crashed right into them.

"I SAID QUIT IT!" Anko roared at them, tossing about half the container onto them. They were separated quite effectively. Anko glowered down at them as they struggled to stand. She turned and stalked back down the row. The two kids followed her silently. The boy's dark blue shirt was sticking to his chest and his hair was weighed down in back, demolishing the odd look of a duck butt. The girl's pink shirt was a darker color than usual, and showed an outline of her bra. She was looking at her feet, trying to get her wet hair to cover her beet-red face. The boy, after shaking his hair out so it stuck up again, simply stuck his hands in his pockets and proceeded to stare down each of his classmates.

The group reached the front of the room and Anko pointed to opposite sides of the room. The couple split and sat in the seats she was pointing to. Anko didn't bother looking back at them as she walked back to her own seat on the edge of the stage. She put her much lightened bottle down next to her and resumed her idle watch over her charges. A minute passed before she looked at the couple in front. The pink-shirt girl had a book out, while the duck-butt kisser boy had a piece of paper out and was ripping bits off it and chucking them at an unseen target. _Stupid repeat offenders_, Anko thought with a smirk, _they were prepared to get caught. Well, you got to give them credit for being prepared._ Anko watched the pink girl pull a small towel out from under the seat and start drying her hair as she balanced her open book in her lap. The duck-butt boy had apparently been hit by something, since he turned abruptly in his seat. The orange boy had moved to the outside of his group. A fierce looking paper-battle commenced between the two. _Oh well, as long as no one's kissing, _Anko thought. Unnoticed by her, two more students had detached themselves from the middle group, and had moved to the shadows of the back row. . .


End file.
